Daylight mooN
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: Supernatural!Fic, RikuSora, SoraRoxas; When Roxas wakes up in the London Hospital with an unknown condition, his manhunt for the person who did this to him thrusts him in the middle of a dawning war and a journey to find out what he has become.
1. Chapter i: Beginnings

**A/N:** Okay, some of you may recognize this. I'm hoping its actually old enough to not be recognized so we can start fresh. All semblances you may have had previously of the old story should be mentally deleted. This is different and brand new. Really.

There will be elements taken from the film series Underworld, the HBO series True Blood, and other vampire/werewolf folklore. Character death, strong language, yaoi, and polyamory will ensue.

I own nothing.

**Daytime mooN**

Chapter i: Beginnings

The door to the old, dingy house burst open suddenly with two rain soaked bodies falling through to the ugly brown carpet lining the floor. Their moans filled the cold, empty air, echoing off the faded walls and shattering the deafening silence that plagued the house.

The smaller body of the two, a brunet, slammed the door shut behind him from atop the husky body beneath him, letting his hands grab anxiously at the silver-haired male's clothes. He had only managed to remove the long black trench coat from his shoulders before feeling the hips underneath him jump to life and grind against him. The brunet sighed at the contact and tossed his head back, letting pearl-white fangs extend from his canines as pleasure surged through his body.

The silver-haired male stopped reluctantly to kiss the brunet gently on the neck before getting to his feet. The other stood shakily and made a small noise when he felt the other grab his wrist, and nearly drag him to the cracked open bedroom door across the dirty living room.

The taller male pushed the brunet onto the bed, making the old wood creak loudly. He was then tackled by the other, more animalistic male. He let out a low growl before taking hold of the brunet's shirt and tearing it off. When he took hold of the boy's pants, he felt the fragile grip he had on his human form slip momentarily. His sharp black claws had suddenly displayed as he ripped the garment off effortlessly, keeping his mouth working along the brunet's neck.

The taller male only glanced at his hand, watching as the expanded musculature was already beginning to withdraw into its original shape and the claws retract. He sighed into the brunet's ear before running the regenerated hand down his side, mentally counting each protruding rib.

The brunet took the opportunity to flip them both over, and pull off the other's clothes desperately. The taller male groaned when he felt the brunet's elongated nails run jaggedly over the skin on his torso, leaving four bleeding lines from his chest to his navel.

The brunet chuckled darkly before he positioned himself over the other's throbbing cock and settled down slowly, without any preparation. He took the other in fully after a moment and leaned his head back with a drawn out whimper.

"_Riku…_"

The younger whispered just as Riku, the silver haired Lycan, growled and started moving, thrusting up into his mate in an effort to relieve his overwhelming desperation. The brunet moved to match the other's thrusts, and they set an excited, rough, heavy pace that had them both on the brink of screaming.

The brunet came suddenly with a loud moan, causing their pace to briefly stutter. Riku began again, only on the edge of his release, and easily found their rhythm one last time before he came a few minutes later.

The brunet tiredly pulled himself up and dropped to Riku's side where he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed that Riku pulled both of them underneath the satin blankets until he felt Riku run his hand through his hair and gently kissed his temple.

"Are you okay?"

The younger boy hesitated. "Yeah. I'm fine."

A loud thunderclap made the blacked out window above the bed flash and Sora gasped lightly. Riku pulled the smaller body closer to his, and then it was quiet again. The only sounds were the heavy rain from outside and their hushed breathing. "Sora… What are you?"

Sora closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm anything you want me to be."

Sora grabbed Riku's warm hand and pulled it close to his chest, where his undead heart sat.

He clung to the appendage like a lifeline before falling into his usual shallow, fitful sleep.

(-+-)

"Riku!"

Sora screamed as he sat up in his bed and reeled at the sound of another thunderclap. He looked from the blacked out window to the empty sheets next to him with a sigh; Riku always left before Sora had a chance to wake up. Sora had grown so used to it, more or less. He got out of bed and stepped into the small bathroom to take a shower.

Depression would take its hold on the vampire boy in its death-grip sometimes, when he did not wake up with a warm body lying next to him, and sometimes it wouldn't faze him. Lately, though, waking up alone created a sense of anger more than anything else. This house he was living in was deathly quiet sometimes. Living along was deathly quiet.

Sora was once accepted by the vampires as one of their own, many years ago when he was brought into this world by his faceless parents. Sora had all the characteristics of vampirism, but while he grew up at one of the many covenants in Edinburgh, where his parents had dumped him while he was still an infant, the unsettling feeling of being different was always there to haunt him. He always felt like an outcast around the other kids because he didn't have parents or a normal childhood like they did.

Sora found out on accident that he could survive daylight for a few moments. He had hoped that no one was watching as he stuck his hand out into the sunlight from the safety of the back doorway one morning chasing after one of the cats. The light hit his skin, and nothing had happened. He hesitantly inched out from under the doorframe into the morning light, half expecting to burst into flames and crumple in a pile of ash in mere seconds, but still, nothing had happened.

But when he turned his eyes to the sunrise, they had started to burn uncontrollably and he ran back inside the mansion. After rubbing his eyes furiously, and trying to keep his pained moans quiet, he looked up to see all fifty-seven vampires with their eyes on him in complete silence.

He didn't leave his room for a week before sneaking out with only a backpack. He had somehow found his way to London and never looked back. But that was three hundred years ago.

It was a slow shower; it was had almost been an hour before Sora had even thought about getting out. He stepped out tiredly and walked into the bedroom with only a towel on his slim hips, and up to his clothing pile in the corner. He picked up a shirt and some sort of pair of pants that were clean and slipped them on.

He couldn't shake off this weird feeling. Something was just..._different_ about today. Something didn't feel right... Maybe he just needed to get out of the house. He laced up his boots quickly and slammed the door on his way out.

The unforgiving weather had left London in a rain-soaked daze for nearly ten days now. Sora groaned and headed out into the downpour with a scowl until Riku caught his eye down the street, soaking wet with a smile on his face. The brunet boy caught up to the silver-haired Lycan and weakly smiled at him.

"C'mon Sora. You can give me a real smile today, can't you?"

Sora sighed again, glancing up at the taller male, "Not today Riku...not in the mood."

"Okay. Fine." Riku said, turned on his heel and heading down the road again toward the city.

"It'll be alright, Sora. Besides...I'm treating you to dinner."

Sora smiled weakly again, and followed after the older boy. "Yeah...eating sounds nice."

"You know, if it weren't for me, you would never get out to feed. That's a bad habit." The Lycan said as he trotted down the hill toward the twinkling lights of London.

"So?" Sora offered as his retaliation, keeping pace with Riku as they went down the steep hill. "Don't have much of an appetite these days."

"Yeah, that's just about as obvious as your hip bones and ribs right now."

Sora stopped moving his feet and stared at the silver-haired Lycan. Riku flinched in realization and turned around to notice Sora's eyes glaring holes into his skull.

"Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but I think that getting you to eat right now should be top priority, not ripping me a new one, okay?" Riku took hold of Sora's wrist gently and urged him to keep walking.

Sora shifted his glare to focus on the pavement, and after a moment he let his legs start to carry him down the hill again. Riku put his arm around the vampire boy's shoulders and pulled him close for a quick kiss on the forehead. Sora swatted absently at Riku's face before distancing himself several feet and huffing to himself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **Perhaps there is potential? It gets real complicated real quick, I promise.

I NEED A BETA MOST HORRIBLY. D:


	2. Chapter ii: Riku's Friend

**A/N:** My N button doesn't work sometimes. If you see an 'ad' in place of an 'and,' I'm sorry. D: And my space bar is hypersensitive.

**Daytime mooN**

Chapter ii: Riku's "Friend"

There simply weren't enough hours of darkness for Sora and Riku to agree on any sort of prey.

With the cover of night and the small break in rainfall, the two stalked on the towering rooftops of the wearing city, watching the people as they walked by. A few caught Riku's attention, but none of them were able to faze Sora. He would shake his head whenever Riku pointed to a human; it was getting on the older's nerves.

"Well, then YOU pick one."

Sora glanced at the taller Lycan, already sitting back up against one of the towers and pulling out a cigarette, but quickly flicking it away. Sora nodded, turning his attention back to the streets and scanned for the perfect match.

Moments passed, and Sora could hear Riku scoff behind him from impatience. They were both hungry.

When Sora's breath hitched in his throat, Riku instantly took notice. He got up and looked over Sora's shoulder; he heard Sora breathe slowly as he pointed at the lit street below, his finger following one individual in particular.

"Him. He's perfect." Sora said before standing up and already beginning the chase. Riku followed on Sora's heels as they jumped the rooftops gracefully. Riku was not sure exactly which human Sora was following, but he knew not to question it. Riku wasn't nearly as picky as Sora, anyway.

The two followed the human closely, and Riku was able to pick out which one Sora was favoring; sandy blond hair, clad in black, ears glinting in the streetlights with metal. He was a bit on the scrawny side, much to Riku's dismay, but he would do. Besides, seconds was always waiting around the bend.

The lights began to dim the further they followed, and soon the three were passing through the poorer part of the city. Riku had split off from Sora to gain get ahead of the human, in case something… unexpected would happen.

The human stopped suddenly, making Sora and Riku stop with him. The boy glanced behind him, only to find an empty trail, and gulped, thinking he had heard footsteps. He sighed shakily, clutching tighter to the bag slung around his shoulder, and turned back on his way. Sora growled from his perch on the rooftop, and continued to watch until he caught sight of Riku. The two stared from their positions, out of the human's sight, and nodded in agreement; it was time.

Sora was always first. He'd drain the body dry and let Riku have his fun by ripping it apart. Sora stayed silent as he moved from rooftop to rooftop of the small buildings until he caught sight of the alley the boy was heading for.

Sora licked his lips, feeling his fangs display and his nails extend in anticipation. He watched as the boy stopped at the head of the alley and looked around suspiciously. Sora could see his eyes darting back and forth in each direction frantically, and adjust the collar on his jacket nervously. He was alone, and he knew it.

The blond entered the alley cautiously, and that's when Sora struck. The brunet swooped down in front of the boy, causing a surprised shriek from the boy. He turned to exit, but Riku was already behind him, closing in slowly. The boy's heartbeat throbbed dully in Sora's ears as it pounded, making the brunet moan at the delicious sound.

The boy's focus was on Riku, and Sora took the opportunity to take a few steps toward his kill. Sora was only a few inches taller than him he noticed before towering over him easily. He turned around and gasped lightly, meeting eyes with Sora before stiffening with terror.

He was also gorgeous, Sora noticed before grabbing him roughly by the hair and arm ad driving his fangs into the flesh of the boy's neck. He made some semblance of a scream before crumpling to his knees. Sora pushed him further back until he connected with the ground, making a sharp yelp. The brunet moved himself to straddle the human's body, hands securing the other's to the cold, slick cement.

Riku stayed back, keeping lookout at the alley entrance; he knew better than to interfere when Sora was eating and to wait his turn. The blond thrashed around violently for a few moments, mustering up enough energy to scream for help only once before Sora had managed to forcefully bash his head against the cement, making the body go limp. He growled, and took a fresh bite, feeling the boy's heart still beating hysterically.

The sudden piercing blare of sirens ripped apart the silence. Riku noticed the lights approaching quickly from down the street, and lightly touched Sora's shoulder. The brunet turned and hissed threateningly, blood sputtering from between his lips before he perked up further and dropped the dead body, and scaled the all to safety.

Riku followed suit just as three police cars pulled up, their flashing lights illuminating the entire alley. The two perched high on a ledge to watch the small, dead boy be inspected hopelessly by the humans in blue uniforms. Soon, there was the sound of an ambulance arriving and taking the blond boy away.

Sora stood up from his crouching position, and wiped absently at the blood on his lips and chin. "There's no hope, that boy is dead."

Riku growled and crossed his arms, "Well at least tell me how he was, seeing as how I didn't get any."

"He tasted like drugs. Something like ecstasy was rolling around in his system. You didn't miss much. But I've had my fill; you can go ahead and pick now."

Riku nodded. "Let's go on the other side of town; too many witnesses."

Sora agreed, and took off with Riku from rooftop to rooftop, heading to the western part of London.

(-+-)

Riku smacked his naked form up against the discolored brick wall and slid to the ground, panting heavily. He ran his arm against the fresh blood that was coated around his mouth and felt his trench coat land on his lap. He stuck his hand in one of the pockets in search of his cigarettes and lighter. After a few moments, he managed to find the box, but the lighter was still eluding him as he rummaged around his other pockets.

He heard Sora chuckle from his right side. "I see you couldn't bring yourself to _really_ quit_,_ did you, Riku?"

"It isn't exactly easy." After a short glare, Riku sighed in relief as the lighter finally touched his fingers from his innermost pocket. He brought it out and flicked it a few times, watching the sparks fly in different directions before the flame ignited. He shoved the lighter back into a pocket, and took a long, deep drag. The smoke he exhaled was tinted yellow from the streetlamp hanging overhead. The next drag Riku held longer before releasing it into the air and reopening his eyes.

"Jesus, Riku, you could really just get off on that, can't you?"

The older boy chuckled, taking another drag, releasing it, and setting the stick on his lips for safe keeping.

Sora chuckled before heading back into the alley and revisiting the mess that Riku had left behind. Sora walked up to the lifeless pile of limbs that was once a man, whom Riku had impaled on the head and dragged into the alley viciously before ripping him to shreds with his razor sharp teeth and gnarled claws. Sora kicked the torso on the side gently, watching as it only stirred for a moment before going limp again.

Sora let out a deep sigh, and returned to Riku and his simply orgasmic cigarettes and again leaned up against the brick wall silently. Riku was finishing making smoke circles before he put out the small yellow filter against the brick wall and flicked it away.

"You're quiet." He said as he stood up and slipped his trench coat back on, shivering from the sleet that had begun to come down from the sky.

"I'm thinking."

Riku sighed, and put his right hand on the brick wall behind the brunet, bringing himself closer for a soft kiss.

After the elder pulled away, he spoke. "Thinking' about what?"

"Now I don't even remember..." Sora shook his head, a small, playful smile finally appearing on his lips.

Riku smiled triumphantly. "That was my point. Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow, okay?"

"S-sure...?"

"I gotta warn you though, he's a little..." Riku began, at a loss for words.

"Weird?"

"Weirder than weird. I found him near a mental institution half dead, just lying next to the dumpster. So...I just did him a favor, and I think he liked the change."

"You told him how the transformation works and everything? Aww, you did something nice for someone other than me." Sora got out from under the taller boy and headed for the alley entrance, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Riku scoffed before catching up to him and lightly slapping him on the butt, earning him a sharp smack to the face. He grunted teasingly, rubbing at his smarting cheek as the two walked around on the sidewalk toward the northern woods. Morning was drawing close.

"So tomorrow, just as a precaution." Riku began as Sora looked up at him. "Don't look him in the eyes, and try to put a lid on your sarcasm. Oh, and just get behind me when I tell you, okay?"

Sora mentally regretted agreeing to meet this friend, but nodded in understanding. "He sounds…interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Beta? Yes please.

REVIEW TO SAVE THE CHILDRENNNN.


	3. Chapter iii: Complicated

**Daylight mooN**

Chapter iii: Complicated

Sora's boots thudded through the light layer of fresh snow wildly, his breath cold as it passed from his exhausted lungs and pounding heart. The faint growling behind him made him yelp and run faster, down an alley and over a fence, of which he fell off of and cut his pant leg. He ignored it and darted off again, hearing the trashcans smash to the ground and more thundering footsteps behind him.

He screamed when his foot caught on something which sent him face first into the sleet. He regained himself, but quickly froze when he felt the heat of breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head slowly to come face to face with a snarling set of shining white teeth and a pair of glaring green eyes. Sora flattened against the pavement when the animal lurched forward and pinned him down. Sora flinched when it growled menacingly, only mere inches away from his face. Sora displayed his fangs and hissed, feeling the adrenaline fuel the glow of his irises in a defensive measure, but it did not seem to even daunt the wolf above him.

"I told you to stand behind me, Sora."

Riku said, taking the wolf by the mane with both hands and tossing him back several feet. It landed in a pile of snow with a loud whimper.

Riku looked down at the brunet and reached out to help him up. When Sora got to his feet, he straightened himself and retracted his fangs.

A howl erupted through the air, making both boys look at the naked, skinny, pale form of the other Lycan boy. He fell backward into the pile of snow he landed in and began rolling in it gleefully, barking and growling playfully.

Sora exhaled raggedly, watching in the red haired wolf in disgust.

"It's okay, I don't think Axel will hurt you. He's just a little...excited." Riku walked up to him just as he had calmed down from rolling around in the snow. He was breathing rapidly, like dog, each breath coming out in puffs in the cold air. Riku gently scratched his head.

Axel stood up suddenly next to Riku and looked again at the vampire boy. His irises were still glowing.

"What?"

"You're scaring him, Axel." Riku admitted as he took a hold of his hair dominantly, pulling his head back.

Axel sneered, "Oh, I knew that. Old news, Riku." Riku released the tuft of hair and Axel straightened himself. He came closer to the brunet, laughing as he cringed and ran fingers across his cheeks.

"He's so pretty, I just couldn't help myself..."

Instantly Riku appeared between Sora and Axel, pushing the tall redhead back. "Axel, that's _enough_."

"You wanna know something, kid?" He said lowly over Riku's shoulder, staring directly into the brunet's eyes as he spoke.

"I'd fuck you."

Sora raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Wanna know how?" Axel said just before Riku pressed a hand to his mouth and smacked him in the head. Riku grabbed him by the hair again and forced him down to his knees in submission. Axel laughed, though visibly he was in pain.

"Long...Hard...and then I would probably kill you, just out of fun."

Axel began to laugh before Riku used the other hand to smack him again and threw his body back into the pile of snow. He composed himself quickly, sitting up on his haunches with a wide, frightening grin stretching along his lips.

"Oh I meant nothing by that. Don't listen to me; I'm only in it for the thrill. Besides…" He glanced up at Riku. "I'd never cross my master, no sir."

Riku glared at the redhead before nodding his head. Axel then turned into an animal again, giving them one last growl before prancing off into the night.

"Such an interesting addition to your clan, Riku, really." Sora said, straightening himself and crossing his arms.

"He isn't very good with first impressions. He's got borderline personality disorder, what can you expect?" Riku offered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He walked through the lot entrance and made his way back down the sidewalk. Sora followed a few feet behind him.

"Oh, how glorious of you, Riku: You scraped the very scum from the garbage can and made it up into something like _him,_free to wander around this forsaken city of death and destitute. That's really great."

Riku stopped walking and looked back at the brunet. "You're not mad, are you?"

"What reason do I have to be mad? I'd probably do the same thing." Sora offered as he walked past him on the sidewalk.

Riku smiled.

(-+-)

The two reached the brunet's house and stood in the drizzling snow. Sora's back connected with the stairs leading to the porch when Riku came down after him, bringing their lips together and running a hand into the brunet's hair. His tongue swiped against Sora's freshly displayed fangs gently just as a hand began making its way up the brunet's shirt.

"R-Riku…" He breathed, trying to straighten himself to sit on the creaking, wooden steps.

Riku mumbled something like a response, still keeping his attention at his work before he felt Sora's hand push his arm down and cup his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Why do you leave me before I wake up?" Sora asked, running cold fingers through his silver hair.

Riku looked at him questioningly. "I have things to do during the day, I can't stay."

"Yeah, I know, but...I mean... I just feel alone when no one is there next to me, I guess." Sora kissed him once before pressing their foreheads together. He heard Riku sigh, somewhat of annoyance and somewhat of understanding.

"What could you possibly be doing all day long? I wouldn't even mind if you left while I was sleeping, and then come back when I woke up, I guess. This house, its just…quiet. And secluded…"

"Its so no one can find you, remember?" Riku thumbed the younger's cheek.

"Right." Sora offered weakly. "Come live with me…"

Riku leaned backward until he was on his feet again, avoiding the other's eyes. "Its almost –"

"I know." Sora got to his feet and dusted himself off. He stepped off the stairs and up to the Lycan boy, standing on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek. He turned back to the house and went up the stairs and stood on the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Riku said over his shoulder, already part way down the gravel driveway.

Sora entered the house, and shut the door behind him. It echoed from the chilled hallway to the furthest bedroom. Riku had given him this place rent-free almost a century ago to keep him hidden from the world, but even then, it would still get incredibly lonely.

He walked to the back bedroom and stripped to nothing before getting under the blanket. He nestled into his pillows and sighed longingly, remembering how young they had been when they met. He remembers fucking Riku the very first time they spoke, in the British Library, where Sora had been sleeping the week before. He remembers how reckless they were, being adventurous and going to underground light shows and picking humans off one by one in a single night.

He remembers the few times where he had had no sleep in several days, and Riku would sit with him for hours and they could just talk; talk about their origins, and their problems, and anything else that popped up in the conversation. He remembers showing Riku one morning how his skin could resist sunlight, and how Riku immediately gave him this house as a safe haven and shielded the world from ever finding out about Sora.

He remembers falling for Riku just as hard as Riku did for him, and he remembers when Riku took the throne over his Lycan brethren. He remembers when Riku's crown was challenged and he fell to the newcomer in the black hood and was never the same again.

Sora lets his body succumb to sleep after a few more moments. He has a dream; a dream where he walks along the water's edge of a beach in the light of a sunset with a faceless figure next to him. He turns his attention away from the brilliant sunset to look at the silhouette next to him, his smile fading when the form takes the shape of his mirror image with glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And now the real fun starts.


	4. Chapter One: Awakening

**A/N: **Herp derp. :B

**Daylight mooN****  
><strong>Chapter One: Awakening

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the horrible headache. Next he became aware of the rest of his body aching madly and the nausea; oh, the nausea.

His eyes weren't even fully opened before he leaned over the bed and threw up the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much. Green acid hit the floor and splattered, followed by more and a coughing fit that rattled his body.

"Roxas? Roxas! Nurse!" A voice caught his ears; a familiar voice. Footsteps came in and hands pressed his shoulders back to the bed and said..._something_he didn't understand because of everything else in the room had blurred together in an incoherent mess.

The nurses were at his bedside, cleaning the mess. His vision continued to clear until the figures at the end of the bed came into focus. One of them flailed her arms and wrapped them around him and was screaming about something, but it couldn't get passed the horrible ringing in his ears.

The sudden sharp pain that shot through from his spine to a sore spot on his neck made him shriek and clutch the spot. The arms disappeared suddenly and he felt the familiar prick of a needle into his arm, making him writhe on the bed from both stinging sensations. He felt the nurses hold him down long enough for the pain to subside and his screaming to stop.

Roxas blinked his vision back into focus and recognized the figures that had backed into the corner of the room, all three pairs of eyes wide and staring at him.

He sat up after the nurses had gone to finish cleaning the floor and looked at them dazedly.

"W...what?"

One blond figure, his brother, walked up to his bedside and took his hand. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tidus," He began, his free hand wandering to the gauze on the left side of his neck, "My neck hurts like a mother fucker, but I'm okay."

"Roxas, watch your mouth!" The brunet to his right said, and he would recognize that voice anywhere. Olette came closer to the bed and shook her finger at him. "There are ladies present."

He didn't say anything; he tried to keep his eyes off of her swollen belly as another blond figure, Hayner, walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He muttered something along the lines of "You need anything? Water, or something?" Roxas only looked down in disgust and tried not to glare.

"Still feel sick?" Tidus asked.

Roxas didn't lift his head. "Yeah...I-I mean no, not really." He looked up at his brother and smiled, "I'm okay. Really."

"Those hickeys on your neck say otherwise." Hayner said, face unreadable. Roxas stroked the gauze again with his fingers, and stood up shakily from the bed, with Tidus's help and walked down to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Holy fuck, did he look horrible; and _pale_.

He looked in the mirror, staring at the gauze on his neck. He ripped it off and gaped at the four holes on his neck. His breath hitched when his fingers ghosted across, sending a shocking pain through his body.

"Dude, what chick bit you like that?"

Roxas leapt back from his brother's sudden entrance to the bathroom. Tidus held the collar of the hospital gown and tilted his head up forcefully, earning a small pained groan from the younger boy. Tidus examined them closely and laughed.

"Someone thought they were a vampire three nights ago? Geez, raves get weirder and weirder every - "

"..._Three_nights?" Roxas regained control of his head and stared at his brother wide-eyed.

"What, you think I didn't know you snuck out to go to that fucking party I told you not to go to? That was three days ago."

Roxas blinked, and tried to put the gauze back onto his wound. "I have _not_been in here for three damned days."

One of the nurses suddenly barged in and took Roxas back to the bed and laid him down, but not without somewhat of a fight from the blond. Another nurse came in and Olette, Hayner and Tidus were escorted out of the room and told visiting hours were over. Roxas tried to get up and out of the bed, but he was restrained. None of the nurses would answer any of his questions or release him from the bed as he was carted down the hall.

(-+-)

The scanner was huge. Roxas laid down uneasily on the white board as he was slowly taken into the white machine. Doctors stood all over the room, watching him closely as the machine swallowed him and closed after he was inside.

Roxas sighed, trying to relax, like the nurses said. The walls were white, and what looked like the machine's needles and lights were white. It took a moment before it began whirring and moving above his head. The horse-saddle on his chest made it hard to breathe and the strap around his head made it all the more uncomfortable.

What the fuck was all this for?

Small flashes in the corners of his eyes made Roxas jump slightly. When the flashes began to change color and move in patterns before his eyes, something inside of him panicked. He whimpered quietly when a beam above his eyes charged into a bright red color.

"What the f-!"

Pain shot through his frame as a laser hit the hickeys-from-hell on his neck and he screamed in agony. He thrashed around violently, desperately trying to get free, his arms and legs hitting the sides of the machine. He jerked up after he had gotten his head free of the band and watched the red lasers begin burning holes into the white board where his neck had been.

The latch on the machine suddenly flew open and the board started moving as he exited the machine. The nurses pulled him off the board and back onto his bed. Roxas thrashed around and started to scream when they pulled out the restraints ad strapped him down to the bed and shot him up with that green fluid. By the time the actual doctor decided to show up, the nurses were finishing bandaging his hands. He was a tall man, with brown hair, round glasses, and a tie. Roxas hated him already.

"You stupid son of a bitch, what the fuck was that for!" Roxas shouted at the taller man, trying to free his hands of the restraints to get up. His eyes fixed themselves into a glare as he watched the man walk into the room a few more steps.

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, "Roxas, I am-"

"I don't care who the fuck you are, I want to know why you're making _these_fuckers worse!" He pointed to the tender side of his neck. "Why are you keeping me here against my will, and why won't anyone answer me?"

"We're...testing."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "For?"

After a few moments without an answer, Roxas's glare deepened, "For _what_?"

"In due time, son, when we get a better understand of what's wrong with you. When we know, you'll know." The doctor stood at the foot of the bed and rubbed anxiously at the bridge of his nose. He whispered something to one of the nurses and began to leave the room when he turned around.

"Oh, and Roxas, too much of this injection can kill you; try to cooperate and you'll be able to return home." And with that, the doctor was gone.

Roxas huffed as one of the nurses came closer to him with a needle with pink fluid, and lifted the sleeve of his gown slightly, dabbing a part of his skin with a cotton ball.

"This is a sedative; it'll help you sleep." She whispered.

Roxas didn't speak. He felt the pressure of the needle tear through his skin, making him cringe in the sudden pain and toss his head in agony. His body relaxed after the needle had retracted, but his neck began to throb as the nurses exited the room and turned out the lights. Roxas sighed, feeling the effects of the restraints on his aching bones and bruising skin.

_"The tests prove negative. We'll have to keep him for a few more weeks."_

"Keep the antidote up to stock; keep the sedatives in his room and with all the nurses at all times."

"Yes, sir."

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Excuse the shortness. Chapters will get longer. I pinky swear.


	5. Chapter Two: And Time Slows Down

**Daylight mooN**

Chapter Two: And Time Slows Down

Everything ached.

His bones ached from tests, his arms hurt from injections, his _fucking legs_ hurt from injections, his stomach hurt for God knows why.

Nothing he ate stayed down. He'd throw it up almost instantly after he swallowed it. He was given injections regularly to keep his pain at bay.

But that never worked for long; it always wore off after a few hours.

And the stupid punctures on his neck never ceased to throb, keeping him up at night; not that he could sleep during the night, anyways. The pain subsided to a duller throb during the day, which was when he got most of his sleep.

During the night, he became restless.

He had energy at night; more than he'd ever had during the day. He would sometimes succeed in struggling against the brutal tests and managed to get at least to the lobby of the hospital, where the obnoxious security guard was waiting to put him in a fucking sleeper hold.

Which, why, Roxas would never know, always seemed to work.

Tidus visited during the day, before and after work; both times, usually Roxas was trying to get some sleep.

Tidus insisted he slept with the drapes open, and when he did the deed Roxas would cringe from the heat and yell at him to shut them again.

He didn't know what was going on.

The doctors had said _Vampirism_ once or twice, when they came in to do minor tests and thought Roxas was asleep. He came to the conclusion that everyone here was off their rocker.

Roxas had stopped dreaming, stopped eating the disgusting, crappy food, and stopped missing the sun. And no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't remember a thing from that night. He remembered the rave, and the quad of ecstasy, and the drinks, and the girls, but everything after the walk home was blank up until waking up in the hospital with throbbing puncture wounds on his neck.

His stomach churned uncomfortably from hunger; some kind of craving he had that he couldn't place a finger on.

Two months it had already been, with five failed escape attempts and a truckload of throw up for the nurses to clean.

Sometimes the doctor would watch him eat and he'd throw up in his general direction and smile about it when he was done. The acid stopped hurting his throat weeks ago.

But again, everything ached.

He hadn't slept all day, and it was already around nine o'clock.

He sometimes felt this place wearing down his sanity, chunk by fragile chunk. He depicted pictures in the ceiling when he was this bored. Sometimes all he saw were faces, other times he'd find animals. He'd catch himself laughing at things he would imagine he and his bother would discuss at a time like this; it was getting out of hand.

After he got out of here, he was suing this place for every penny to its' name.

The doctor came in after a few days; Roxas stayed quiet and still. He didn't even look up when his name was called, accent thick in his voice; only after the third time did he answer with an annoyed "_What._"

Three nurses marched in and three needles went into his skin. One was the serum, he was sure. He only put up a mild fight with the third and final injection, both of his arms already aching dully from the first two. Two nurses held him down when the third needle went into his upper thigh.

Roxas hissed under his breath and rubbed anxiously at the injection site, which was particularly close to his junk. He eyed the nurses as they walked into a line, shoulder to shoulder. The doctor gave them a nod, and all three of them exited wordlessly. Only the doctor remained.

"Roxas."

Roxas didn't answer.

"Roxas."

He balled his fists, clenching his bed sheet.

"_Roxas_-"

"Oh my God, what the fuck do you want!"Roxas sat up, still soothing the puncture in his thigh and glaring daggers at the doctor, whose name was waaaaay too unimportant to remember anyway.

The doctor smiled. He picked up Roxas's chart silently. Roxas suppressed the urge to strangle something and to bite, bite, bite.

"You will be moving soon." He said. Roxas eyed him, suddenly mildly interested.

"We have a facility across town that will be able to conduct more tests and figure out what's wrong with you. We just need to wait a week for the preparations to be complete and for yor brother's signature on the release. Sleep all night like a good boy; you'll need your strength." And he left.

Something inside Roxas suddenly clicked, causing him to scream and kick furiously at his blankets until his legs were free. He jumped from the bed, causing it to roll a few inches across the floor and marched up to the closed door.

He swung it open and caught site of the doctor, walking down the hallway toward the elevators. Roxas darted toward him without a second thought.

He didn't have a clue.

He picked up speed.

The elevator door opened.

He didn't even know – the doctor stepped inside.

Roxas screamed again, gaining more speed.

He finally knew when he turned in the elevator and pressed his button and the doors were closing.

_Slam._

"You mother fucker, get back here! I'll tear that sorry excuse of a grin off your face and feed it to the junkyard dogs, you douche-pit!"

Roxas slammed his fists into the elevator doors, causing dents to appear.

"I'll fucking kill you, hear me!" He screamed and screwed his eyes shut. His fists ached, but he kept pounding the door into submission until his arms grew heavy. He backed up and kicked the large heavy door; the impact sent him reeling back a few steps. He kicked the door again before he felt his legs grow heavy and his eyes begin to drop.

He started getting dizzy. Roxas felt his breathing become labored and his vision blur as he slumped to the floor. He fell suddenly flat onto his back and stared up at the blinding florescent light above him before the world went dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More shortness will lead to MUCH more longness, I assure you. STAY TUNED AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWW. 3


	6. Chapter Three: The Runaway

_**Daylight moon **_

Chapter Three: The Runaway

Roxas never really dreamt anymore; he mostly had flashbacks when he was drifting in the space between awake and asleep.

He vividly remembered meeting Hayner and Olette for the first time here in London. He remembers how instantly he and Hayner had become so close and how quickly he fell in love with Olette. He remembers talk about getting a flat together and starting a family the minute they got married. He felt like his life in America was completely behind him.

He remembers finding out Olette was sleeping with Hayner. Roxas remembers all too well how it had ripped apart his world and how dark the future looked.

He remembers relapsing at a party and never looking back. He went to raves and keggers more often than not and stopped caring about anything other than black, ecstasy and booze.

Roxas breaks into a cold sweat when he remembers two figures and a dark alley. He remembers teeth and growling and how helpless he felt. He sits up suddenly and sweat slid down his neck. His chest heaved shakily and he was trembling. He whimpered.

No food for three months now. He was beginning to see his ribs. His once toned body was beginning to look like a crack heads' withering form with each passing day; he didn't like it.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was still alive at this point. His stomach flipped, making him clutch it shakily with both of his arms and groaned. He was going to die in this God-forsaken hospital. He knew it, he could feel it, he could _fucking feel it._

_Flip, flip.  
><em>  
>He looked up at the ticking clock on the blue wallpapered wall. Midnight. He had energy again - Tons of it.<p>

He stood up from his bed, relieved when his stomach hadn't protested the motion, and walked toward the door to his room. The light from the help desk shone through the crack between the floor and the door, where Roxas would see shadows pass by constantly.

He opened it, and immediately wished he hadn't – the blinding light from beyond the door suddenly had him shielding his eyes and he was forced to close it again.

He sighed angrily, resting against the door to his bathroom and sliding down to the floor. He felt his stomach flip again and he groaned.

(-+-)

Tidus had stopped coming to see him during the day – not because he didn't want to, but because no one would let him in. He saw no one except for the doctor and the nurses.

It drove him mad.

Sedative after sedative after sedative ran through his veins at night and through the days. After they had stopped working, a twinge of hope sprang up and Roxas began to smile when the needles punctured his skin in their weak attempt to make him sleep.

It was ten at night, and Roxas had nothing to do.

He hadn't really slept for days. His stomach constantly flipping around and the pulsing wounds on his neck kept him wide awake of. He remembered he only had three more days until he was moved to some facility on the outskirts of London for more _tests _and more _doctors_.

_Flip, flop…flip, flop._

He got up and turned on the bathroom light, and stared at his beaten reflection in the mirror - he ran a finger across scratches and bruises along his face and neck, noting coldly at his sunken features and paling complexion.

He un-taped the gauze on the left side of his neck and traced his fingers over the four punctures, cringing from the searing pain that shot through his spine. Still he continued to stroke along the small holes, clearing away a few chips of crusted blood and dry skin. It was a rather disgusting site, and still throbbed through night and day, and he wondered why they hadn't healed yet.

He placed the gauze back over them gently and replaced the tape along the back of his neck, and sighed.

And he still wondered, that after all the sleepless days and nights, why wasn't he collapsing with exhaustion?

(-+-)

"No! I won't go!"

"You have to Roxas, it will only be a few minutes." The doctor said, and rubbed the bridge of his nose out of annoyance.

"I'll sue your ass off, you can't make me!" Roxas struggled against the four nurses who had a hold on all four of his limbs and were carrying him to the testing room.

They strapped him to the large, annoying white machine, and continued their tests, and Roxas suddenly knew he was going to die here. He was put into the big machine that shot lasers at his already throbbing wounds, which made him scream, made him kick wildly at the restraints, made him lose hope with every single "test."

This time, though, they hadn't even tried to put him under to keep the pain level down.

He arched his back against the table; the pain made his eyes sting with tears and his screams tore through his throat like fire.

He kept screaming for the remaining fifteen minutes test.

His lungs were sore and his throat was raw and his stomach flip-flopped more than ever. They had to wheel him back to his room. His fingers shook and he couldn't even lift his head.

The doctor followed the nurses into Roxas's room, waiting behind when the nurses had left after putting him back onto the bed. He looked passive, indifferent.

"Roxas."

"Hmm."

He walked closer, taking his limp wrist in one hand and looked at his wrist watch, "The sleeping sedatives have stopped working."

Roxas scoffed.

"Seems you've developed an immunity to them."

Roxas snorted.

"Your pulse is fast." Roxas snatched his hand away and settled onto the uncomfortable bed.

Roxas did nothing but stare up at the doctor – eyes narrow, glaring daggers into every inch of that cocksucker's face.

"Two more days, and you'll be moved. Just sit tight."

And then he was gone. Roxas wanted to ring his neck so badly, he could get off to just the thought.

(-+-)

The next night, he laid weakly on the bed, limbs outstretched and breathing labored. He could feel that he was slipping away. He could feel the dark creeping closer every time he closed his eyes.

The punctures throbbed; hard and wild. He couldn't even lift a hand to sooth his aching, aching neck.

He was dying.

When he heard the door open, he couldn't look. He had to stay breathing. He had to stay awake…

The door closed. He listened as footsteps entered the room and stopped at the side of his bed. Roxas opened his eyes and moved suddenly away from the nurse standing over him.

A hand ran delicately through his hair, soothing the headache to a dull throb almost instantly, but Roxas was still uneasy. "What they're doing to you is wrong."

When the hand was gone, he sat up to watch as she moved to the counter near his bed and set down a white Styrofoam cup with a bandaged hand.

"This can help you, but you can't let them see it." Her voice was absent; like she was on some sort of mental vacation and her body was on autopilot. "When you drink it, you will be free."

Roxas wet his lips in reply.

And then, as quickly as she had come in, she was gone.

He shifted his eyes from the door to the cup anxiously. He picked himself up off the bed delicately and moved to the counter and the cup. It was filled with some kind of red substance; maybe wine? He could use a drink. Maybe it was poison; whichever one would be a welcomed change.

He noticed an unopened thermometer on the counter. He curiously opened it and stuck it under his tongue and absently looked from the cup to the horrendous weather outside; it had begun to snow again.

When the thermometer beeped, he pulled it out. The reading made him pale even further.

Seventy-four degrees Fahrenheit. What the fuck was _wrong _with him that they couldn't figure out in two and a half months?

He threw the thermometer on the ground, and watched it snap.

He sighed, and looked at the cup. He reached out for it before hesitating and pulling back at the last second. If it was poison, it was at least better than staying here another minute.

He grabbed the cup without a second thought, and sniffed it. It smelled…coppery; like pennies. He tipped it against his lips gently, tilting his head back after a moment and downed the substance. He smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the sour, copper taste.

_flipflopflipflopflipflop_

Roxas doubled over, dropping the cup and clutching at his aching stomach. He groaned shakily at the sudden, sharp pains jabbing through his middle and crumpled to the floor.

The pain had rushed to his head in a heartbeat. His hands shot for his head, clutching at the skull splitting pain.

He screamed.

He crumpled to the floor, writhing against the pain and arching his back against the tiled floor. He screamed again.

The punctures stung. They stung like they had never stung before. They burned and throbbed and felt like they were expanding.

Roxas sat up, clutching his head as the pain intensified; he grabbed anything in his reach, knocking over machines and his IV in the process. He let out a whimper, feeling his muscles spasm back to life and his senses sharpen.

He screamed. The door to his room swung open, followed by a short, startled "Roxas?"

No one was there.

The doctor, ready with his syringe, looked carefully around the trashed room.

"Rooxaas?"

Nothing.

He stepped further into the room just as lightning shot through the sky. The door slowly creaked shut.

The doctor's breath hitched. His heart fluttered in his chest.

He stopped for a moment to listen. When he heard nothing for several moments he turned back to the door and slowly. No one was there… He stepped closer, about to touch the knob -

Lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the room. Roxas growled and leaped from the shadows cast across the door with an ear-splitting shriek. They tumbled to the floor, the syringe flying away from the doctor's hand. He tried to push Roxas off of him, but Roxas gripped viciously onto his labcoat.

_bitebite__**bite**__bite_

Roxas grabbed a handful of hair and yanked as hard as he could, ignoring the audible _crack_and bit down on his neck.

Bit down, hard.

And then he sucked. He felt the hot liquid run down his throat, lighting his throat on fire as it went into his stomach. The flip-flopping had finally stopped.

After only moments, he had drained the body dry. He gasped for breath as he sat up, swiping absently at his mouth with his bloody arms.

Footsteps were rumbling down the hallway to his room. Roxas ran through the door, darting down the hall blindly, avoiding the four nurses with the needles. He crashed into oncoming nurses and other doctors because he only had half a mind as to where he was going. He knocked into corners and walls as he did so, finally reaching the entrance to –

A fucking dead end.

The nurses rounded the corner just as Roxas had crashed his way into the ventilation system, crawling for his life.

He crashed into the walls several times in the cramped space, and finally fell through the opening leading to a lower floor. He groaned, straightening his oddly positioned body and got back on his hands and knees; he saw another opening and headed for it.

He crawled out as quietly as he could into someone's room. They seemed to be sleeping anyway; Roxas set the vent's lid down quietly and went for the door.

He glanced around the blinding room, closing the door again and rubbed at his eyes sorely. He looked around the room after gaining some vision back, and searched for a pair of glasses, goggles – anything to hide his eyes. When he didn't find anything, he prepared for the worst.

Roxas opened the door, took a deep breath and ran out with one eye shut. He squinted with the other one just as his legs had picked up speed; all he needed to find were the stairs.

The clerical areas and staff were in a complete state of awareness, and Roxas took the opportunity to sneak passed them. It didn't take long for them to catch on and form an angry mob behind him.

His life sort of flashed before his covered eye: His first kiss, his first drink, his first fuck and the day he graduated. The day his mom died. The day his dad died. The day his grandparents died and his uncle died.

His speed increased.

His first day in London with Tidus; the day he met Olette. The day he asked Olette out on their first date.

His speed increased, more doctors flying from his path, his eyes getting wider and wider, _tasting_that open night air…

The day he fucked her. The day she left; his first fistfight.

He screamed.

The door to the stairs crashed underneath his weight, sending him flying down a flight and crashing into the wall with a sickening thud. He picked himself up shakily, and felt one of his ribs jutting out if place. He gasped at the sharp pain and just as the busted door began careening down the stairs, narrowly missing Roxas as he ran and nearly crashed into the next wall of the landing.

Pain shot from his ribs as he trotted down further down the stairs until he finally reached the bottom; he could hear the nurses coming down the stairs after him.

He threw the door open, hitting it against the wall and began sprinting for the exit. He could still taste the blood, still taste the copper…but the taste of freedom was so much sweeter.

He heard their voices behind him, screaming for the others to stop him, screaming to give him the serum, tell them he has _changed_and to be careful.

The automatic doors didn't open fast enough. Shards of glass and plastic and random-colored wiring went flying in a flurry of motion as he burst through the doors, giving the night guard a startle – and hopefully a fucking heart attack.

He still kept running. He kept running until he recognized one of the streets and it took him to the main street, which was thankfully devoid of people. He kept running until his sides were splitting and his heart pumped acid through his veins. He had to find Tidus.

He almost cried when his flat finally came to into view, nestled in its little cul-de-sac, windows dark, and the front door locked.

From experience, Roxas easily broke into Tidus's flat; he removed the screen and opened the faulty window. He tried to climb through quietly, but managed to fall through and knock into the kitchen table and plummet to the tiled floor and land flat on his back. He chuckled tiredly before attempting to pull himself up but failing miserably.

He couldn't get up. Not yet… He needed rest.

The licked his lips and still tasted copper. Roxas closed his eyes, and lifted an unsteadily to take off the gauze from his neck. His braced for the horrible pain, and gasped when his fingers ran over smooth scar tissue.

Roxas laughed hoarsely. He dropped his arm onto the cold ground, and willingly let sleep take hold of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I'm writing this, and there's a full moon out. If this chapter is a little weird and incoherent, now you know why.

Review if you want morrrrrre!


	7. Chapter Four: Changed

**Daylight mooN  
><strong>Chapter Four: Changed

Roxas opened his eyes with a groan at the sound of porcelain hitting the kitchen floor and shattering, followed by running footsteps and a slamming door.

He heard faint, hushed voices coming from the hallway leading to the bedroom. Roxas tilted his head up to the open window, shivering when the cold hit his face and stood up shakily to close it.

The pane slipped closed with a click, and Roxas sighed as he made his way to the living room, plopping down onto the couch. He turned his body until his face was buried into the cushions and closed his eyes.

"Roxas?"

The voice made him jump; he turned over enough to see Tidus slipping out from the hallway. He watched as a brunette came up behind him and gasp, covering her mouth with her small hands.

Tidus was instantly in motion, taking her back to the bedroom.

"Tidus, what's-"

"Shh, just stay here-"

"No, what's around his-"

"I'll take care of it – just, stay here."

When Tidus shut the bedroom door quietly and immerged from the hallway again, he sighed.

"Selphie? Really?"

"Um…we-we, uh…"

"You're sleeping with her again?"

"Never mind that, Roxas, how the hell did you get here?" He took a seat on the couch next to Roxas's feet as the boy sat up.

"Oh you know; picked up a cab."

Tidus stayed quiet, his eyes glancing at Roxas's face before darting away to something else in the room. He became uneasy.

"…What are you looking at?"

"What's on your…?"

"What?" Roxas ran two fingers down his cheek absently as Tidus stood up and went into the bathroom, coming back with a mirror.

"Here, look."

Roxas took the mirror and aimed it steadily at his face and froze.

"Please, Roxas, tell me that's kool-aid."

His lips, cheeks, chin and neck were stained with blood. He slid his tongue over his lips and still tasted blood.

He threw the mirror onto the floor, hoping it hadn't shattered and raced past Tidus to the bathroom and to the sink, drenching his face in desperation to erase the taste and stains. He grabbed the nearest washcloth and scrubbed until the stains vanished.

"What happened last night, Roxas…?"

Roxas cupped his hand under the running water and sipped it before spitting it out and breathing raggedly. His hands clutched the rim of the sink to hold himself up. "I…I don't remember."

"Nothing?"

Roxas stared at the shining marble of the sink. "N-nothing…"

Tidus rested against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed and eyes downcast. "She found you this morning on my kitchen floor; and the _window_ was left open _all night._"

"I don't remember how I got here…" Roxas shook his head.

His fingers darted for his neck, eyes targeting the point in the mirror; the punctures had scarred over. Tidus' eyes widened, hands reaching up disbelievingly to touch the spot where the holes had been for months.

"T-the holes are gone!" Roxas grinned at the reflection, still running a damp cloth over the dried blood.

"…Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel better than I have in months, Tidus."

Tidus stared. Roxas felt eyes on him and immediately became uneasy. He put the reddening washcloth on the side of the sink and made eye contact with his brother.

"It was kool-aid, Tidus…"

The older man sighed, leaving the doorframe of the bathroom and heading into the living room; Roxas followed.

"How did you get out of the hospital?"

"I don't remember, Tidus, I wish I did…" Roxas plopped down on the couch and held his head, elbows resting on his knees.

"Why have you gotten so skinny?"

Roxas glanced up, "Everything they gave me wouldn't stay down!"

"Nothing?"

"Not a damn thing!" He stood, lifting his shirt and revealing his skinny frame, "I threw it up right after I ate it, I should've died a long time ago!"

Tidus' eyes widened, "What?"

"They wouldn't let you come into my room, because I don't think they wanted you to see me like that. They didn't want you to know about the fucking needles they were constantly sticking me with, or the fucking – the fucking white machine they tested me with, and all the other shit, Tidus! I had to go; I was going to die there!"

Tidus blinked.

Roxas scratched his head. "I-I remember, the-the girl, with the cup, of…whatever it was, I drank it, and-and… I don't know, I got this headache, and… The doctor, and the nurses, the…the doors, and…" Roxas trailed off, his eyes tracing in the carpet.

Roxas stiffened suddenly. "…I think I killed someone last night, Tidus…"

They both jumped suddenly at the sound of the phone ringing. Roxas slumped back into the couch with a groan as Tidus reached for the phone on the end table.

"Hello?" Tidus began twisting his finger in the wires. There was a pause, and Tidus froze.

"He did _what?_"

Roxas glanced up at Tidus, shaking his head and mouthing for him to hang up.

"_How_much…!" He put his hand over the receiver, "You broke down three doors and destroyed their ventilation system!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "…I did?"

He put his ear back to the babbling phone, "Uh, y-yeah, okay… I-is he here? Uhh… N-no, he isn't here… Not at his apartment? Really?" Tidus glared.

Roxas lifted his shirt again and revealed his sunken ribs.

"Um. Yeah, okay. I'll keep an eye out for him… We will talk about finances when we catch up with him… I understand that the police are involved, yes. Okay, bye." He slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Two-hundred thousand pounds in damages to the hospital _and_you killed a doctor? Roxas, what the FUCK did you do last night!"

"I don't remember, Tidus, I swear!"

"We're going to be so far in debt, we'll be deported! How the fuck do you keep pulling me into these things!"

"Tidus, seriously, they were killing me there! I didn't have a choice, I don't know what happened - I just knew I had to get out of there. You can't send me back, I'm your brother!"

"That doesn't mean _shit_when you put me through this!" Tidus grabbed the younger blond by the collar of his hospital clothes, and yanked harshly to make the boy stand.

The bedroom door slammed suddenly and Selphie appeared out from the hallway in a pencil skirt and an angora sweater. She put her hands on her hips angrily and when she spoke, her accent was thick in her voice. "You boys mind telling me what the _fuck _is going on!"

(-+-)

Tidus had to leave for work. Selphie didn't believe their story, but still stayed to keep Roxas company, even if he did insist that he couldn't eat the soup or drink any soda; cooked food sounded absolutely disgusting to Roxas's ears.

"So, what _can_you eat, Roxie?" She asked from the kitchen as she stirred salt into the pot of soup.

"Uh…I'm fine right now, Selphie, thanks…"

The shower he took had been a nightmare because not only was Roxas exhausted, but he had a splitting headache and his body was still frail from the night before. He groaned, turning onto his side, trying to concentrate on the TV Selphie had turned on for a lack of a better thing to do until Tidus came home and they could sort this out.

The lights were flashing annoyingly, and it was difficult for Roxas to even make out the figures on the screen - the most comforting thing was the background noise it provided. He growled when a particularly colorful commercial came on and turned his attention to the white popcorn ceiling.

It didn't surprise him when Selphie's face peered down on him from the arm of the couch.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Roxas sighed. Not annoyedly. Selphie wasn't particularly bothersome.

"The ceiling."

"Is there something interesting up there?"

…But she was slowly making her way to becoming a minor irritation. She looked up and glanced around the ceiling. Roxas noticed her skirt edge nearly draping over his eyes.

"Oh, see the pig?" Selphie chimed in excitedly as she pointed at it.

"Uh-huh." Roxas had no idea what she was talking about.

Roxas mentally groaned, trying _not_ to sneak glances between her legs and decided to sit up. Roxas tried not to think about how many times she cheated on poor Tidus and tried not to think about how she kept snaking her way back into his house and seducing him over and over again, and how he _still_took her back every time.

He tried not to think about how he was sexually starving and how good she probably was in the sack – he suddenly felt weak.

She was still staring at the ceiling. "Selphie, you wanna sit down, or somethin'?"

Her eyes met his and for an instant Roxas could picture her writhing under him. He tore his eyes away just before she plopped down next to him and rested her legs on his lap. She giggled before wiggling her socked feet. "How are you with…foot massages?"

"Not good." He didn't take his eyes off of the television, despite how much it burned to look at it for more than three seconds without blinking.

Her legs disappeared suddenly and Roxas looked in her direction, their noses almost making contact. "Roxas?"

Roxas distanced them by a few inches before responding. "Y-yeah?"

"Why were you on the kitchen floor this morning and covered in blood?" Her hand rested on his arm. He resisted his need to jump.

Roxas tried not to glare. "I-I don't really remember, it was…a blur."

"You killed your doctor?"

"Yes."

"Because he was torturing you?"

"…Yeah." Roxas glanced at the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Her arms wrapped around him and Roxas suddenly felt like he could never be clean again.

Roxas cringed at the contact. He cringed when she cooed and coddled him and when she straddled one of his outstretched legs. He flinched when her filthy hand ran soothingly through his hair and whispered into his ear. He felt like he was trapped.

"Whatever you need, anything." She said before leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder. She had one arm draped on his waist and the other held her up by his shoulder.

Roxas had to remind himself that this was _Selphie_, his brother's horrible, _supposed to be _ex-girlfriend who cheated on him dozens of times, but still managed to seduce him with a batting eyelash and an angelic giggle.

But he still couldn't resist how badly he needed a body next to his – even if it was for all the wrong reasons and in the end would only ending up causing chaos.

They sat like that for a while. Roxas tried to escape and go to the bathroom – even though he didn't need to – but she had fallen into some deep sort of sleep. Roxas pushed her off of him, and her light snoring kept on without a hitch as her body bounced on the couch cushion.

He squinted at the television and tried to play with the brightness settings for a while before Selphie woke up suddenly and had to go to the 'store' to give a nice man a blowjob, and left Roxas alone.

By the time Tidus got home, Roxas was dead asleep with his heed buried in the cushions, getting the best sleep he'd had in ages.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SHOW ME YOUR TEETH…AND REVIEW.

And a very special thank you to Organization 13 Members 0 AND ilovecats86 for beta-ing this chapter.


	8. Chapter Five: Honing

**Daylight mooN**

Chapter Five: Honing

Tidus sat with arms firmly crossed, eyes focused and narrow, one leg outstretched and the other tucked underneath the chair. Roxas, on the other hand, could hardly stop fidgeting in his seat across the kitchen table. Roxas had been staying on Tidus's couch for a few days now, and Tidus was adamant about sitting the both of them down and discussing Roxas's…predicament.

"What can you remember from that night, Roxas."

He said it more than asked.

Roxas glanced up, but quickly looked back down at the floor of the dimly lit kitchen.

"Um…well, I remember the party, and then walking home, and I run into an alley because I got lost… And it was already about eleven, maybe midnight…"

"M-hmm."

"And I can remember being jumped. There were two of them – one at the entrance, and the other was behind me… He was the one who…"

"Who got you." Tidus said calmly.

"Yes." Roxas stood up from his chair and began pacing as more memories came up. "He had these crazy eyes, Tidus – these crazy, bright blue eyes… When he stared at me, it was like… like he looked right through me."

Tidus nodded, still keeping his pensive look as he listened.

Roxas took a breath. "But I can't remember their faces… I just remember a lot of pain, but the rest is gone."

Tidus nodded, having finally taken his eyes off of the younger boy to glance around the floor in thought.

"Did you still have your satchel?"

"I left it at the hospital, I think, but yes I had it."

Tidus hummed. "Then it wasn't a mugging. Were you raped?"

Roxas cringed. "N-not that I know of…"

"Well then what the hell would their motive be…?" Tidus tapped his finger to his chin in thought. Roxas took a seat back down in the chair, rubbing absently at the four punctures on the left side of his neck.

"I do remember a woman… at the hospital."

Tidus glanced up.

"I think she gave me some… blood." He gulped. "I think that's what made my condition worse… But it gave me what I needed to escape!"

"And kill a doctor-"

"He was killing me." Roxas glared holes into the table top. "They put me through horrendous tests without telling me what they were for and they wouldn't let me go. All I had to look forward to were fluctuating pain levels, the nurses, and that fucking torture artist. For _months_. These wounds never healed until I escaped…"

"So, what, now you're a vampire or something?"

Roxas shook his head. "It sounds fucking nuts, but… Oh, and I can do this." Roxas bared his teeth and screwed his face into a strained look. When sharp canines popped out from Roxas's mouth, Tidus jumped out of the chair.

"Holy shit. You're a fucking vampire!" Roxas could see his brother begin to tremble. It took a little more effort to retract his fangs.

Tidus sat down shakily. "B-but you can walk outside in daytime – I've seen it!"

"I know, I know, I don't really get it either…" Roxas said tentatively, trying not to make eye contact with his older brother.

"I-I need a smoke." Tidus grabbed his jacket before shutting the door on his way out. Roxas wanted to cry. He swallowed the lump in his throat reluctantly and picked himself up out of the chair enough to follow Tidus outside.

Roxas silently sighed with relief at how dark it had gotten since they had started talking and sat next to his brother against the dirty garage door. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen the night before, making the driveway slick with black ice. Tidus took another drag before Roxas sat down next to him.

Roxas tried to stay quiet; he didn't want to get any deeper into Tidus's reestablishing bubble any more than he already was. His hands shook when he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.  
>Roxas sat with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them tightly, sniffing absently at the cigarette smoke. Normally the smell was enthralling, but it was more calming then anything; it also meant that Tidus was human and couldn't kick a habit like he had promised.<p>

Roxas didn't want to say anything. He only let his arms drop to the sleet on the driveway and let his fingers draw ugly, black, misshapen doodles, trying to feel the sting of his fingers freezing, but no pain had come – even long after the first cigarette was put out another one sat on Tidus's lips and Roxas had grabbed one for himself.

"I thought you quit, Tidus…?" He finally asked nervously, barely above a whisper as he cradled the cigarette in his hand.

Tidus chuckled and looked down at him, "I didn't think you had started."

Roxas chuckled back, looking up at him from his doodles and smiled before taking another drag.

(-+-)

It wasn't like Roxas didn't care about Tidus. Tidus was his everything for the time being; his shelter, his confidant, his best friend. He felt bad for taking up his couch at night, and having to tell them he wasn't hungry when dinner came. He did their dishes when no one was home, and swept the kitchen, and even cooked dinner for them once, despite almost throwing up at the smell.

He knew he couldn't stay there for very much longer; the hospital was going to come looking for him. It was a wonder why they hadn't already busted the door down in their man-hunt.

When Tidus was at work or running errands, Selphie was there with him. He couldn't help but notice how she would look at him sometimes with a lingering stare, just after making sure that Tidus wasn't watching. Sometimes she would touch his arm for half a second longer than he would have liked.

Today marked the seventh day that Roxas had escaped the hospital. She was nice enough to wait until Tidus was gone to work to sneak up on Roxas while he was sleeping, her teeth on his neck and her hands working to get his pants off.

She undid the zipper and button of the jeans he had slept in all too quickly, and Roxas tried to fight it, he really did, but she already had him in her mouth by the time words started forming from his lips; his protests morphed into moans despite his brain screaming at him to stop.

He rocked his hips against her tongue, and tried not to scream when she bit. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved that.

He couldn't think. He rolled his hips gently against her working mouth, snapping his eyes open after she had let him go, and growled. Roxas only closed his eyes again after she had crawled on top of him and bit his lips when they kissed.

Roxas was suddenly very aware of her heartbeat when it began thumping dully in his ears. Roxas turned them over and casually pressed his lips to the exposed skin; he easily felt her blood vessels flex with each beat – the sensation made him gasp.

Selphie was a scratcher, he soon realized as she pulled his shirt up and dug deep crevices into his back with her manicured fingernails. He groaned until he felt her hands move to his hair, which she grabbed suddenly and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Roxas ran a hand up her thigh to remove her underwear – which weren't there to begin with. Roxas felt dirty again, but he pushed the thought aside as pushed them both up and wedged himself between her legs. She gasped when he pressed against her and tossed her head back. The couch gave a groan in protest when Roxas thrust up, making Selphie moan in ecstasy and scratch along the exposed skin on his back again.

Suddenly Roxas became aware of her fluttering heartbeat. He bit his bottom lip and thrust harder, hoping to drown out the sound. The sound made his senses wild from the copper scented substance rolling around inside. He could feel blood rushing under his wandering hands and feel it caress his thighs and stomach as he rolled his hips.

He tried to shake off the overwhelming feeling of his mouth watering and his ever-nearing peak when his canines extended suddenly. He felt them pang in time with her heartbeat and had to ignore the overwhelming need to bite. He felt his tongue disobey him and run across the skin on her neck, making her shiver against him in her climax with a shuddered sigh and Roxas lost it.

He couldn't think after he felt the soft, tender flesh break under his sharpened canines and the warm life-force flowing over his tongue and slither down his throat to his growling stomach. She couldn't even scream. He felt her gasping slightly in the shock, and kept draining, even after her struggle and fingers boring holes into his shoulders from the pain. Her body was limp soon after, still gasping for air and lips sputtering in attempt to say something.

"Hey, I just forgot my..."

Roxas shuddered, spilling his seed into the empty shell and finally retracting his teeth and licking his lips.

"...wallet."

Roxas turned to the direction of the voice, half blinded from the bright light reflecting through the opened door where Tidus stood, keys not even out of the lock on the doorknob. Roxas swiped a few times at his mouth with his hands and arms to wipe off the mess. He never took his eyes off the older boy.

Tidus darted for him and threw Roxas onto the floor. He was on top of him before Roxas could recoil with his hands firmly around the younger blond's neck.

"I knew it! I knew you were fucking her – this entire time!" He growled and tightened his grip, smearing his hands into the fresh blood dribbling from the younger boy's opened mouth. Roxas flailed his arms and desperately sputtered for air and watched Tidus's eyes flash dangerously.

"And then you kill her, because," he paused as fresh tears poured down his cheeks, "you're a fucking monster! You're a murderer!"

Roxas felt his own tears form as he clawed at Tidus's hands on his neck. Tidus reeled back suddenly with a shriek and released the other blond; he fell to his side and held up his tattered hands as they dripped with blood.

Roxas was gasping when he stood up finally and watched Tidus writhe on the ground, holding his hands out in front of him. Roxas held up his own trembling hand and shuddered when he laid eyes on his elongated dark black nails.

"Tidus, I'm so…"

Tidus looked up at him from the floor as he screamed out in pain. "Get out!" He picked himself up off the floor shakily; Roxas could see the flesh on his fingers dangle and slide, even after Tidus had balled them into a fist and threw them into Roxas's jaw to send him into the wall.

"I'm calling every fucking cop in England to come and get your ass! They'll take you away and torture you until your last dying breath, do you hear me!" He went up to the phone and viciously began dialing, despite the pain that shot through his fingers.

"Tidus, don't!" Roxas straightened himself, but did not move closer to his brother.

"I've had it with you! I've had it with your excuses and your weird fucking disease! You killed my fucking girlfriend!"

"Tidus, she was nothing to you!" Roxas took one step closer, making Tidus suddenly tense and hold up a bloody hand to stop him.

"Don't you fucking move."

"But… but Tidus-"

His eyes didn't waver off of Roxas. "Yes. Roxas is here, at my apartment. I'll hold him."

"Tidus! What the fuck!"

"Better come quick – he's already killed someone and he's about to kill _me_." Tidus slammed the phone down and hissed in pain.

Roxas bolted for the door and was suddenly blinded by the flooding sunlight. He squinted as he ran and slipped on the snow, landing face-first into the swept street. He ignored the cuts forming on his face as he quickly picked himself up and darted down the street of the cul-de-sac.

"They'll find you!" The sound of Tidus's screaming made him cry harder. "They'll find you and kill you! Don't you ever come back!"

Roxas kept running. He kept running even though he couldn't see and his breathing was already ragged. He made a pit stop in a burger place and took refuge in the bathroom, where he cleaned himself up. He ran into a department store next door and stole a sweater – quite easily – and then he was gone.

He ran past people and through busy intersections; he ran through the city until his veins pumped acid and he couldn't catch his breath, and slowed his legs to a brisk walk. He could tell it was after noon by the way the sun was reflecting off of the snow and rubbed anxiously at his irritated eyes.

He was in the middle of some road in the suburbs that had escaped the snow plows. His legs stopped, completely drained of energy and collapsed under his weight. He crumpled into a pile of snow, his breath still coming in ragged heaves. He fisted some of the snow in his fingers, expecting to feel the searing sting from the cold. When it didn't come, Roxas screamed.

He wanted a car to come by on its merry way and splatter his guts across the pavement – it was a welcomed thought. He wanted the buzzards to pick apart his mangled flesh and the rabid dogs to chew his bones to bits.

He closed his eyes and sighed contently, welcoming the thought of death with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Underworld movies are so. Damn. Good.

And a very special thank you to ilovecats86, my new official beta! Did you realize that this chapter was kind of easier on the eyes? Well, now you know why! :D


	9. Chapter Six: Stumbling A l o n g

**Daylight mooN**

Chapter Six: Stumbling Along

The heat resonating along his spine awoke Roxas.

It was a body, with its arms wrapping around his middle and its breath in his ear. He stirred slightly when he realized the contact, but settled when he felt a warm hand run over his forehead and hair gently and a whisper ghostly over his ear. He shivered when the touch moved down his neck and smoothed over his hip.

He eased his eyes open and blinked his vision back into focus enough to figure out the two of them were on the ground, and it was damp. The walls were cement and coated in fungus, and the only light was a streetlight filtering through a manhole above them, attached to a dingy ladder. He groaned when he tried to move out from underneath the other body, feeling his muscles tense. When he heard the voice chuckle just above his ear, he scrambled to his feet.

"You're a guy!"

He laughed again. "Five minutes ago you were _mewling_ in your sleep for me to keep going."

"B-but I didn't know!" He straightened his shirt, immediately noticing that he had to pull his pants back up. He did so carefully before eyeing the man as he got up. "You didn't…"

"Relax; I didn't do _anything_, blondie." He stood up to his full 6'7'' and Roxas looked the man over. His thin frame flexed with each movement as he stretched out his long arms and fixed his black jeans. He shook his flaming red hair with a sigh and blinked at Roxas with green eyes. And worst of all, his shirt was off.

"You were cold from the snow, so I just warmed you up a little before you started getting all gooey on me. Were you trying to commit suicide or something?

Roxas glared. "…Yes."

He frowned. "Oh. Well…sorry for ruining it for you…"

"It's okay," Roxas sighed. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest highway. I'll go jump in front of a bus." Roxas found his jacket and pulled it on.

"Well, what are you running from?" he asked, making a move to grab Roxas's arm before he could climb the ladder.

"…A lot of things." He says.

"Well… sit down and tell me about it. I'm Axel."

Roxas hesitated. Maybe talking to a stranger was just what he needed. Maybe Axel would do the honor of killing him in the middle of his sad-sap story - either way seemed like a win-win.

But still, he hesitates.

"It's okay; you can tell me. I know you're a vampire. Truth be told I didn't at first; you smelled wolfish from far away, but I think it's just me not used to smells yet."

Roxas stared for a moment. "What, you're a werewolf?"

Axel smiled, baring all of his shining white teeth. "Kinda creepy, huh?"

"You have no idea." Roxas stuck out his hand. "I'm Roxas. You sure you have a few hours for my story?"

Axel gripped the boy's hand and shook it violently, laughing as he did so. "I have all fuckin' day."

(-+-)

By the time Roxas had neared the end of his story, Axel had led him through miles of dark, underground tunnels. He lost track of which street they were under, but the winter weather somehow had frozen over this part of the underground. He looked at Axel's bare back anxiously as he spoke, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

"And I couldn't help myself; I-I bared my fangs and I bit her. I…I killed my brother's girlfriend-"

Axel chuckled. "Between you and me, she didn't seem like such a great catch."

"Well, she wasn't… But then he came home-"

"Ohhhhh man," he said absently. Roxas suspected he wasn't listening anymore, but he kept talking.

"He grabbed me and yelled at me, and I wound up hurting him. Badly."

Axel hummed half-heartedly.

"He told the hospital where I was, so I ran. And then I wake up to you fondling me in the sewers."

"Oh, please – that was not fondling. That was more like… petting. However…" Axel turned suddenly and Roxas's back connected with the wall. He yelped and stiffened, feeling long bony fingers tighten around his sprawled wrists and Axel's vapor trail condense on his neck. Axel's eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

"I can do some kind of _fondling_, if you need an example."

"N-n-no thank you…?" Roxas muttered nervously.

"Oh." Axel dropped the blond suddenly. "Okay then."

Roxas straightened himself, watching as Axel started walking down the narrow cement hallway again. Roxas concluded that the only reason he was still following him was because he had no idea where he was, or how to get back up to the surface.

He caught up to the redhead and walked anxiously behind him.

"So, let me get this straight," he began, making a hand gesture. "You get turned into a vampire, you are found by the cops and get sent to a hospital where they test and or torture you. You then escape and go to your brother's place, where you fuck and then kill his girlfriend. And then you just run away and want to kill yourself?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's the gist of it."

"Sounds like that life's behind you and you're a free man to me; I wouldn't want to off myself just because I severed a few ties. You just gotta make new ones."

Roxas scoffed. "I hear I'm not exactly easy to get along with at first."

Axel thwacked his back suddenly. "We are so perfect for each other, it's scary! I hear people don't like me very much either!" He howled with laughter as Roxas cleared his throat.

"I wonder why. Axel, where's your shirt?"

The taller man shrugged. "I think I lost it after a change somewhere." He paused, scratching his head. "Where's your accent from?"

"America."

"Thought so. That's interesting. What are you doing all the way over here?"

They rounded a sharp corner. "Running. Aren't you freezing?"

"Not really; I don't feel it." He paused, stopping in front of a large opening in the cement wall. Roxas glanced down the long hallway and could hear voices. "What else are you running from?"

"Axel, where the hell are we?"

"Hey, you're supposed to answer-"

"Why are we down in the sewers? Where are you taking me?" Roxas took a step back defensively.

Axel sighed. "Relax; we aren't in the sewers, dingbat, we're in the old underground railway – it smells better. And I want you to meet a few friends of mine."

"What kinds of friends?" Roxas eyed him warily.

Axel eyed him back. "Come on, don't be such a tightwad."

Axel started down the hallway, and after a moment, Roxas followed. He heard the voices grow louder as they walked. Roxas felt more uneasy with each step.

"It's just a little further; they're great, you'll love 'em," Axel said as he turned, putting a hand on Roxas shoulder and moved the boy in front of him. Both of his bony hands kneaded Roxas's tense shoulders and they reached the old wooden door at the end.

Axel reached over him and pulled the door open, almost pushing Roxas through as they both entered. Roxas looked around at the beings inside – tall, dirty, loud men, all arranged in a circle, watching whatever was going on in the ring in front of them. Axel pushed the blond further into the tavern, avoiding the obnoxious men as they hollered and tried to grab for the boy eagerly.

Axel stood behind him again at the back of the circle, again with his hands on his shoulders. Roxas heard the growls and barks coming from the center of the werewolf circle; he cringed when the sound of a loud shriek signified that one of them had lost and half of the circle erupted in celebration. Roxas's mouth dropped when he watched as the loser was carried away – he saw his left arm and right leg hanging loosely from their joints, bleeding from the shoulder and fingers angled awkwardly as though broken, howling as he was taken behind a door.

Roxas wanted to run.

"Okay, boys! I brought the appetizer!" Axel yelled, his voice barely audible over the crowd. His fingers tightened on the blond's shoulders.

He pushed Roxas into the throng of werewolves. Roxas felt his heart pound so hard in his ribcage it ached. His arms trembled as he tried to stop himself, failing miserably. He wanted to scream.

When Roxas stumbled into the middle of the circle, the crowd fell silent. Roxas looked up at the dirty, smiling, wicked faces tracing his every move as he turned around, hoping for an exit. When his eyes landed on Axel, he wanted to cry.

"He's a bit of a scrawny vamper, but he'll do," Axel explained as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Roxas heard growls of excitement come from the crowd and he felt his body tremble as fear coursed through him like lightning. He whimpered as he watched the crowd close in on him, and sank to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. His breath came in choked gasps, his adrenaline causing him to shake in anticipation. His ears burned with the sounds of bones cracking and reassembling to widen their jaws and of their lips pulling over their sharpening teeth.

In a funny way, he welcomed this. In a not-so-funny way, he wanted to scream and try to put up a fight.

Suddenly, Roxas's ears perked up to a faint noise over the crowd. He picked his head up to look around for the source, but he was only met with the horrified faces of the werewolves.

The wolves abruptly started screaming wildly, their hands clenched over their ears. Some began to topple over and writhe on the ground in pain, legs kicking in agony. Roxas straightened himself and glanced around at the bodies on the floor and realized that this was his chance to escape.

The wolves paid him no mind as he stepped over and around them as he tried to get to the tavern door. Their agonizing screams rang in Roxas's ears, and when someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around, the scream of his own didn't reach his ears.

Her voice was barely audible, but she suddenly began tugging him to follow her. She had a long flowing cloak on that covered her almost entirely. He noticed a small device in her right hand as he reluctantly followed her, stepping back over the thrashing bodies on the ground.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Roxas shouted to her, but the screaming and blaring noise droned out his voice. He followed her still, around the back of the tavern and through a door. After it was closed, she held up the device and clicked it off.

"Werewolf alarm. It's at a frequency that only wolves can hear," she explained, slightly out of breath. Roxas caught his breath just in time for her to put the device into one of her many pockets, grab his hand, and then start running down the long, cold corridor.

"We have to keep moving!" she urged, already starting to speed past Roxas. Roxas picked up after her just as the door behind them burst open and a horde of thundering footsteps came after them.

Roxas turned his head momentarily to watch as some of them began to transform into wolves. He began sprinting.

She was already a few feet ahead of him when he turned his attention back. He felt terror shoot through him again when the howls reached his ears.

She turned a corner suddenly, and Roxas had to backpedal to make it. He caught up to her just as she jumped down a ledge and turn right down a long tunnel. Roxas leapt off of it and followed her, noticing the lights strung along the top and the train tracks at their feet.

Roxas felt a glimmer of hope rush through him straight to his legs.

"The train should be coming soon! It should either cut them off or kill them!" she shouted behind her. It seemed like coincidence that just after the echo of her voice was gone from the tunnel, they could hear the train horn blaring behind them.

When Roxas noticed the growing light behind him, he panicked even more. His lungs were already screaming for him to take a break to catch his breath, but the wolves and now _this fucking train _were on their heels.

He could hear some screams coming from behind them after he was sure the train had passed the tunnel entrance. He fought his pounding heart and collapsing lungs and ran alongside the redheaded girl. He nearly tripped when she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to a ledge. She crawled up easily, and after a moment of struggling, Roxas collapsed onto the floor of the deserted subway station just as the train thundered by.

Roxas rushed to his feet, despite the growing soreness, and watched as the train rolled away, sporting some blood along its outer walls. Roxas sighed deeply, doubling over to try to catch his breath, but she was already tugging at his arm.

"We can't stay; some of them may have survived. We have to surface."

Roxas nodded his head between his gasping breaths and trudged after her up the subway steps. Roxas had to heave his legs up with each step until finally the street came into view in front of them. She emerged first, turning her head from side to side, making sure the coast was clear.

"Okay," she muttered before walking casually down the empty sidewalk, straightening her long red hair. Roxas had to jog for a moment to catch up to her, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was cutting it really close," she observed, keeping her eyes in front of her. Roxas was the one who looked over at her.

"Thank you."

"You must be the luckiest fucking vampire I have ever met," she started, keeping her voice low. "I almost didn't go down there to spy on them today. What were you thinking?"

"I was interrupted in my suicide attempt."

She glanced up at him. He laughed nervously.

"N-not by you! I mean, before I was taken down there."

"So then they were doing you a favor. Well, now everything I've just done was for nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Roxas sighed. "No, it wasn't – I was just confused. All that made me realize how much I want to live…" He wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"How long have you been turned, boy? A day? Technically speaking, you're already dead," she quipped, fixing a sideways glare at the blond.

"Turned into…what?"

"How long has it been since you were bitten, naive?" She stated this more than asked.

"Oh! A few months, actually. I was in the hospital-"

"_Months?_ You haven't honed any skills for months? What are you, handicapped?"

Roxas arched an eyebrow at the red headed girl. "_No_, I'm not an invalid; I've been tortured and kept from fully _turning_ by this serum that they kept shooting up my arm."

"Well, that's a relief; I was starting to think I had done an injustice to our species by saving you." She chuckled afterward. "Yeah, the humans developed a way to keep a victim in limbo so they could do some creepy testing nonsense. If that stuff's still in your system, it will take you a while to discover any of your powers."

"Yeah, I figured." Roxas mumbled. He had no idea where this girl was leading him. The streets were dark besides the few yellow lamps that lined the sidewalk.

"So…" Roxas began cautiously. "What kinds of things can vampires do when they fully hone?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff; super speed, feeding on the blood of the innocent, hiding from the daylight – that sort of thing." She eyed him again. Roxas tried not to notice. "Haven't you ever read a horror story, kid?"

"Of course I have. Do the powers of the victim directly reflect those of the…the…"

"Maker?"

"…Sure."

"Usually, that's what happens. There are exceptions, though. Why? Are you looking for your maker?"

"You can say that." If Roxas could find this guy, maybe he'd have a chance at some answers. Maybe a little bit of revenge on the side. "Will you help me?"

She laughed. Mockingly. "Kid, it isn't exactly easy to find a single vampire. It's like finding a needle in a haystack, especially in a city this big,"

"Well, I can narrow it down. This vampire… Can resist daylight."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked up at him. Roxas could see her irises suddenly begin to glow with a light blue color. "…What did you just say?"

"My maker can walk out into sunlight without being harmed," Roxas repeated, eyeing her carefully. "Do you know anyone like that?"

She took her eyes off of him for a moment, and looked down at the sidewalk in thought. He watched as she bit at her lip and cradled her chin with two fingers. She looked up at him again, this time her eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you," she stated blatantly. Roxas was taken aback.

"Why not? Why would I lie to you?"

"If you aren't lying, and your maker can walk out in daylight, then you should be able to as well. You will just have to show me at dawn. If you're lying," she stepped closer to him, her irises glowing brightly now as she glared at him. "You'll burst into flames, and the vampires will be one less of its many, many liars."

She sank back then, and then continued her way down the sidewalk. Roxas followed reluctantly. "But if you're telling the truth, then… I might be able to help you. But you must show me first."

"Okay, I will. My name's Roxas."

"My name's not important. Not until you can prove that little bit of information to me."

Roxas groaned. He could already tell that he was going to get sick of her little quips very, very quickly.

(-+-)

After a few hours of walking, she had led them to a hotel, where she rented one of the rooms for them both. The remaining hours of night were spent awkwardly as she eyed him warily, waiting for the sun to rise. The first rays of sunlight crept into the window before she hid herself from the light in the bathroom, her eyes still watching him.

Roxas removed his jacket before sweeping the ugly curtains out of the way and lifting the blinds and allowing the light to come through the window. He watched as it slowly grew brighter and brighter on his arms and torso.

"I can't look at it," he said, his eyes shut tightly as he felt the light warm his skin. "Can you see it?"

"Yes." She whispered from the bathroom.

Roxas then closed the blinds and curtain quickly before rubbing at his eyes. When he was able to open them again, she was standing in front of him, her eyes wide as she pressed her fingers hesitantly to the heated skin on his arms.

"My name is Kairi," she breathed, still examining his skin, "and I know who you are looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dun dun DUUUUUNNNN!

Beta'd by ilovecats86 :D


End file.
